Baldi's Basics: Hidden Secrets
by shanniegpottergmail.com
Summary: The continuation of Baldi's Basics: A tragedy at the schoolhouse. You are the main character who finds out that the people in the schoolhouse are not what they seem. And you must escape at all cost. (Please read Baldi's Basics: a tragedy at the schoolhouse first for it to make sense)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi people, this Baldis basics fanfic is the next part taking place during my other Baldis basics fanfic: Baldi's Basics: a tragety im the schoolhouse. So if you hadn't read it yet, chexk it out first before readimg this. Thank you and I hope you enjoy._

You lay down on one of the cafeteria benches, trying to fall asleep, but you can't. Your mind is racing about all the craziness in the schoolhouse. All you wanted to do was leave this place and go home. What were the odds of being trapped in a school miles from the small town of Blockville?

And with more hopeless frightening thoughts, you try again to sleep.

It could have been hours, mabey minutes, when you hear the sound of one the double doors open. Instantly you shot your eyes open and sit right up. You spin your head to the direction of the sound, and see a huge silhouette blocking the door. The figure steps toward youyou and you hear a voice.

"Well if it isn't math-dumb shrimp."

And with that you instantly recognize the Bully.

You slump down from the bench.

"What are you doing here, Bill?"

You ask, calling the bully by its true name. At that, the Bully knocks you right down, and answers woth a hinr of anger in jis voice.

"Only to show you that I'm taking charge now. And since your stuck here, you'll be doing what I say."

And that is when you feel it, a surge of sudden anger. Almost like something you've never felt before. You realize that you ate trapped around some people you yhought you could trust l, and people you hate. You weren't going to be bossed around by some disturbedBully thats bullied you all two years.

Quickly you stand up, and before you even realized it, spat on the bullies face, and said the first thing that came in your mind.

"Back off you overgrown orange!"

You realize your mistake, and watch as the bullies anger slowly rose to a boil.

You suddenly burst out the yellow double doors as the Bully comes charging at you. You are so tired but you know that you need to keep running, the last kid that stood up against the large bully ended up trampled.

In that thought you found yourself running to the school phone at the end of the hallway. You realize that the phone couldn't do anything in this situation. You couldn't dial fast enough to call for help! You lean your back against the huge phone as your about to be trampled by the Bully. The bully stood four meters away from you. He panted as he was preparing to give you one big beating. He charged!

The Bully only took about seven step before he instantly stopped, as if suddenly frozen. His angry eyes suddenly widened, as if in a state of shock. And then, he slowly moved backwards. No, he was being dragged backwards. The Bully was stopped, his shoes giving a squeak on the tile floor. That's when you see a hand on the the bullies left shoulder. The Bully stepped to the side, and there stood Baldi.

Baldi stepped in front of the Bully, looking displeased. He spoke.

"Well, it's the Bully of the Schoolhouse,"

The Bully stared down at the floor in shame. Baldi continued,

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Please don't tell the Principal."

Baldi glared dangerously at the Bully.

"And why's that?"

"Because I don't want to feel his wrath."

The Bully answered, in almost a whisper. Baldi let go of the Bullies shoulder, and said.

"Alright, but this is your firat and only warning. I'd better not see you bullying another student in this here establishment. Now go on, go to bed."

"Thank you sir."

Said the Bully, as he turned and left.

And then, Baldi turned towards you, and you tense up again. Baldi's disappointment disappears as he addresses you.

"Is everything alright? Did he hurt you?"

You gulp before answering.

"He woke me up from my sleep and oushed me to the ground... After that he was just, chasing me."

Baldi gave a nod and asked.

"Where were you sleeping?"

Slowly you answer, "In the cafeteria... On the bench."

Badli gives a small gentle smile and says.

"Sleeping on the benches?"

Before you could say anything, Baldi spoke.

"Come, I'll show you a place where you can actually rest for the night."

Baldi ushers you down the hallway. Down you slowly walk, wondering what Baldi was thinking, or plotting.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

You walk slowly down the hallway, to you it was like walking in slow motion. With Math teacher Baldi walking right by your side, his arms crossed behind his back. But before you know it, thr two of you are standing in front of a Bsoda machine. You stand there confused, Baldi steps in front of the machine. To your surprise, he opens the Bsoda machine, revealing a secret hallway. Baldi looks slightly down at you.

"Well go on in."

He says, you stand where you are, still slightly confused. You choose to take a step back. Baldi did not look pleased, he spoke.

"Go, it's not dangerous."

Your first instinct is to yell at him, to curse him out for hurting you and locking you at the school. And now wanting you to go down into a secret hallway. Most likely sending you to your death. You want to run, but where would you run? You know that he will find you, and that he will attack you without hesitation. You found yourself right up against the wall opposite of Baldi and the secret hallway. Baldi sighs and looks to you, saying.

"Don't do this now. Just go in."

You stand there, not knowing how to respond, at this Baldi tales a step towards you. Your heart starts racing and you close your eyes, but to your surprise, Baldi places his hand on your shoulder and said.

"I'll go in with you, if you want."

At that you say, "No thank you sir, I'll be okay."

He lets go and you walk into the secret hall. And just down the hall you see a room. You turn back and see Baldi about to close the door, he stops and speaks to you again.

"We will talk in the morning, goodnight."

With that, he closes the Bsoda machine door so you walk down into the hall to the room. To ypur surprise, you find a bed. Complete with mattresses, sheets, pillow, and blanket. Exhausted, you plop on the bed, not even bothering to go under the covers. You lay down in bed and stare up at the ceiling. There are no windows, and the light had come from a lamp by the bedside. You begin to think.

You think of poor Mrs. Plumpkin, worried sick and not knowing where you are. You think about your friend who is probably worried about you and his missing notebooks. You thinl abouy what will happen to you, and wonder how how everyone in the maze-like school ended up the way they are. You think of Professor Baldi, the math teacher you had this year. Who you trusted, or you thought you could, who chased you like a ticking time bomb. Who beat you and is the reason you are trapped here. You begin to cry. Scared of the fact you could be stuck there till you die. Unless you figure a way out.

You roll over to the side and turned the lamp off. You hope to God there can be a way out. Finally, you manage to fall into sleep.

You wake up feeling quite rested and better. You rub the sleep from your eyes, look around, and then yesterday's events come flooding back. You feel your heart sink, you take a deep breath, today was the first day to finding a way out. You sit up and turn the lamp on, lighting the wondowless room. Then you remember the notebooks, before you can leave, you must find the notebooks. The last time, you managed to find six, but never found the sventh. You realize that the other notebooks have gone. You try to think of where they all could be. Could they be in the classroom where Mr. Baldi knocked you right out? Could they have been put back in each classroom? Could they be somewhere else? There was only on way to find out You stand out of bed and walk into the hallway where you came in. You see the door and slowly you open it, and walk out. You see that the hallway is quiet, no one is in sight. You take this chance, so, you close the Bsoda machine behind you. And you start walking down the hallway.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

You walk down the halls with caution, quickly and quietly. Before you know it, you find a classroom, here is where you find out whether or not you have to find the notebooks over again or they may be hidden somewhere else. You go inside and you see that there is no notebook, so you leave. You turn corners until you see another door, you open the door and to your surprise, there was a notebook! Could this be the seventh notebook or one of the seven you must find? You pick it up and hold it in your hands. You then remember your backpack where ypu placed the others. If you're lucky you can find it and find the notebooks. Unless they have been taken out. You continue on, leaving the classroom in search of another. You come across classroom and open the door to peer inside. No notebooks.

Your mind goes blank as you close the blue door. Mr Baldi had stood on the other side of the open door! You jump in sudden horror, clutching the notebook tightly in both hands. He looks down at you, his upper eyelids lowered as he looks you over. He spoke, in a casual calm voice.

"Good morning, young student."

"G'morning."

You say quickly. Mr Baldi held out a hand and ordered in an dangerously low voice.

"Give me the notebook, now."

You hold it tighter to you. Mr Baldi glares at you.

"I'm not playing these games, now give me the notebook."

You stare down at the notebook, your window to the outside world. Your memory of your friend, and what could be your way out. Mr Baldi raised his eyebrows slightly, his hand still held out expectedly. You stare up at him, you want to protest, but this man, if you could call him that, was strong, and smart. Reluctantly, you give him the notebook. He then gives a gentle smile, and says.

"Why now you go into the cafeteria and get some breakfast? And after that, you may feel free to explore."

You give a slow nod, Mr Baldi turns and leaves down a hallway. While you head to the cafeteria, with a sunken heart.

You go into the cafeteria and find out that the Bully, little Playtime, First prize, and even Arts and Crafts. All were already eating at different tables. You see that Playtime notices you and walks right up to you and says.

"Wanna sit next to me?"

You shrug and smile, "Yeah, sure. I'd love to."

You sit next to Playtime, and to your surprise, you see a tray of food in front of you. Cinnamon bread sticks with maple syrup on the side, along with some milk. Playtime giggles as she eats, simg little children songs like the A.B.C's, and and counting up to fifteen. Soon you both finish breakfast, and Playtime pulls out her jump rope and says.

"Let's play!"

So you play jump rope, taking turns, and counting high numbers, you find oit Playtime can count to fifty. Eventually, she gets tired and waves goodbye saying.

"I'll see you soon!"

She leaves through one of the double doors, and you leave through the other. As you walksearching halls, your mind goes back to the notebooks. It becomes clear that Mr Baldi has them, and you must retrieve them. But where would he hide the notebooks? It takes a moment, before you remember the secret halls and rooms behind the Bsoda machines. So, you begin the searching.

You easily find a Bsoda machine and you go to open it. It was not easy, but you managed to open it. You see a hallway, you go right in, closing the heavier door behind you. You walk down the hall and see it turns a corner. Once you turn the corner, you see a blue door. Slowly, and with with a sidden sense of fear, you open the door.

Inside, you see a desk, only a desk. No smaller desks or chairs. But you do see, a stain on the carpet. With hesitation, you near closer, you already know what it must be. And you were right. Blood.

Your blood.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

You back away from seeing your stained blood on the carpet. As a way to distract yourself, you make your way to the desk. You notice a drawer, and you o pen it, hoping to find something, anything.

All there was were some pens and pencils. Frustrated, you leave the room, and out of the Bsoda door. You give a sigh and go searching for another Bsoda machine. As you do, you let your mind trace back to Mr Baldi and the other school memebers. How did they ever end up the way they were to begin with? It simply wasn't right, it was wrong. It was all wrong.

You find a Bsoda machine and try to open it. But this one wouldn't budge. You try again, harder. Nothing. You use all your strength. Nothing's working. You come to the conclusion that it must be a normal Bsoda machine, so you move on.

It hasn't been a full day yet, and already you're tired and frustrated. But then you come across another Bsoda machine. So ypu try to open it. It wasn't easy, but you manage to get it open. Revealing a secret room, it was pitch black inside, and you couldn't see a light switch. As you step in, the door slams shut behind you, and something grabs you.

In fear you scream and kick, but a large hand covers your mouth. And you hear a plain, almost robotic voice.

"I have been programmed to help you."

You stop struggling for a moment to understand the words. Forst Prize! It was the winning student that always won science fairs, Philly Frist Prize. Before you could say anything, he spoke.

"I will never let go unless you listen. You have been trappedlose . Here school, with my sensory I can detect your distress. We want to help you."

You wait a moment, thinking about what he said. Ever since the science fair break down, and Philly was hurt, he was never the same. You ask.

"Why do you want to help?"

He answers, "I have been programmed to desire your image. I want to make you happy."

You ponder about this. This could be your way out! You pause before asking. "Alright, I accept. But if you are managed to help me, what do you want in return?"

First prize answers, "Me and the others will all help you. All we ask, is that you take us with you, to freedom. And I personally ask for your friendship."

You take a moment to thinl about this, but you ask.

"Who are the others?"

"Me, Arts and Crafts, Playtime, and Bully. Our enemies are the Principal, Professor Baldi, and Sweeps. Do you accept?"

You realize that the others are trapped as well, and need to be free. You answer.

"I accept."

First Prize spoke.

"Excellent. Here is the plan. We will retrieve the journals, and get the enemies off our scent. You need to convince Professor Baldi that you like it here, and gain his trust. And by before your transformation, we will break free."

"What do you mean Trans-"

First Prize cuts you off, and says.

"I have detected Professor of math is coming. Remember, do not speak a word of this to anyone, or we will be damned here permanently."

Suddenly, the lights flicker on, and First Prize holds you out. From across tge room, you see Arts and Crafts, who screams as he runs towards you.

_"WhooooOOOOOOOOOOOSH!"_

Everything goes black.

It was not long until you find yourself lying in bed in the secret room. Whatever Arts and Crafts did, did it professionally.

You remember what First Prize said. But you wonder, could it be a trick? Is it true?

It was worth a shot, you have nothing left to lose.

Except, mabey your life.

To ve continued...


	5. Chapter 5

You lay in bed, you mind swirling with thoughts. You mind focuses particularly on one of tge things First Prize has said.

Gain his trust.

You had to gain Mr Baldi's trust. The man who is the cause of you being here. Who hot you, who is locking you away-

You hear a voice, it was coming down the short hallway. You look and see a light.

"Come here."

The voice was all too familiar. Slowly, ypu get out of bed, and make you way to the door. There he stood, outside the door, waitong expectantly for you. You find you voice and say.

"Hello, Mr Baldi."

"Why are you in bed? It's in the middle of the day."

He says, you gulp, trying to come up with answer.

"I was.. Thinking."

You bite back the urge to snap at him. He raises an eyebrow.

"Of?"

"Of how, I might learn to like it here. If... Given the chance."

He gives a light smile and says.

"Well, that's why I've come. So we can have our talk. Come."

He begins walking down the hall, and you slowly follow. As he leads you down the hall, the chilling quiet gets to you, abd so you ask.

"What is it that you would like to talk to me about?"

With his eyes facing forward and not looking back, he answers.

"About you."

In an attempt to break the chill of the air, you say with a slight sound of humor.

"What, an IEP meeting?"

Mr Baldi, judging by the sound of his voice, was not amused.

"No, this is on a personal level."

You stop dead in your tracks. Your let your mind slip into panic. What did he mean? You see his ruler strapped to his belt at his side.

"You- you mean..."

Mr Baldi finally stopps and turns behind to look at you.

"What?"

"Nothing sir."

You say, slowly, he turns back around, and leads you into the room where your blood stain was.

Once you both enter the room, you see that there is a chair in front of the teachers desk, facing where Mr Baldi will be sitting. You look down at the floor, where your dried blood is- or was. The dried blood was all gone.

"Hello?"

Mr Baldi snaps you back into reality. You look back at him, Mr Baldi was already sitting at the deak. He clears his throat, motioning for you to sit as well. You walk to the chair at the front and sit. You make a thinking decision.

_'If he tries to attack, fight back. If that fails, run like hell.'_

You place your hands on the desk. Waiting patiently for Mr Badli to speak. Mr Baldi reaches for something and pulls out the ruler. Instantly, you try to stand up, only to be stopped. Mr Baldi places a hand on one of yours. Keeping you in place, slowly, he places the ruler down on the table and lets your hand go. He speaks, in a calm voice, almost like a whisper.

"Listen to me, I'm sorry for hurting you. It is... An impulse. I never was intendending to hurt you."

He waited a moment before continuing.

"I know ypur scared. But I'm here to tell you that it's not at all as bad as it might seem. You'll eventually learn to like it here, and become part of our group."

You listen carefully, still not letting your guard down. You want to cry, but you feel empty. You find your voice and ask.

"H-how do, I become a 'tragics'?"

"You don't neet to worry about that,"

Baldi answered and continued.

"All you need to do is keep calm, and just, do what you do."

At that you give him a quizzical look. But then, afterafter some thought, you say.

"Mr. Baldi sir, perhaps we did get off the wrong foot."

You stop and choose your words before continuing.

"But after knowing you for two years, I know... You're rather decent."

For a brief second, you notice the corners of his red-lipped mouth twich upward. Mr Baldi said.

"And in due time, we will understand each other more."

A few moments of silnce passed before Mr Baldi said.

"Well that will be all for today, thank you for your time."

You stand out of the seat, as did Mr Baldi. Suddenly, he said.

"Oh, and one more thing, I couldn't help but hear you opening and closing some doors earlier today. What were you up to?"

Your heart begins to race as you ttry to think up a quick answer.

"I-was only curious, I wanted to see where some of the Bsoda machines led to, of they even opened."

After a minute, Mr Baldi said.

"Well, be careful."

"Thank you sir."

You say, you turn and slowly leave.

As you exited the classroom and make your way down the hall, you huff out a breath you didn't realize you were holding. You thank God that the plans are starting out well.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

After the talk with Mr Baldi, you go into a classroom. As a way to pass the time, you look through some students desks. Looking for something to do. You're managed to find a pencil, but that's all. You search in other classrooms in other desks, hoping to find some paper. You luckily come across a couple of sheets of paper. You help yourself to sit at the teachers desk. A teacher by the name of Mr Scopt.

There were only three teachers at Here school. Mr Baldi, of course, the professor of math. Mr Scopt, the literature and social studies teacher, and Mrs Moore, the gym and science teacher.

You begin to wonder what they might think when they realize that the school was a horror and a fake. And they wouldn't be working there anymore.

You looke down at the two ssheets of paper. God, what were your going to do? Write a plea letter and somehow get to someone? Write a short story? Draw?

You decide to write a shprt random story. The story was about a teen, who... Wanted to be a wild critter. Free and strong. One day, a spirit cam and granted the power of becoming a wild creature. To turn into the pure hearted person into their spirit animal, which was a rabbit. The teen could change into a rabbit whenever it was desired. But one day, the student had an accident at their school. Enraging the teacher, suddenly, the teacher turns into a spirit fox. And chases after the spirit rabbit teen. The fox corners the poor rabbit. Then attacks. The fox bit and scratched the rabbit, leaving ot limp but still alive. The teen, weak and terrified, couldn't turn back into human. The fox turned back into the teacher. And then locked the poor rabbit into a cage. The End.

On the back of the paper, you draw a rabbit. You put three long claw marks on it's rib side, with blood coming out, and a bote mark on it's leg. You give the rabbit large, sad eyes, with tears coming out. And for the last bit, you draw it in a cage.

You look down at the picture and the short story. You feel your heart suddenly sink, and feel tears building up in your eyes. You blink them away, now was not the time to cry. You must get out of the Schoolhouse alive first, before you allow yourself to cry. As a distraction, you look to the other piece of paper. What are you going to use that one for? You mind ponders for a moment. Origami? Poetry?

Sighing, you fold the paper and place it in your pocket. And then you leave the classroom.

You walk down the hallway, you feel lonely. And the the labyrinth hallway wasn't helping, it was making you feel so clustered and nervous.

As you turn a corner, you see little Playtime. Her cheerful expression looked brighter than the hallway lights. But you notice something is off with her.

"It's lunchtime, hehehehehe!"

She then just rushes off, heading to the cafeteria. So, you follow, and enter the cafeteria. And find everyone was already sitting at tables, eating. Except for the Principal and Mr Baldi. You get some lunext bean burrito with apple slices. And again sat next to Playtime. You try not to stare, but you see what was off with her. It was her eyes, what were once dark brown eyes, were now black. Ot gives you a shover right down your spine, and you suddenly lose your appetite. Her eyes looked so... Alien.

But Playtime seemed to act the same. You look around, and noticed that the other students were starting to look off, too.

Arts and Crafters eyes werr wider, his skin pale. First Prize looked like his joints were restricting his movements, and the Bully seemed to look, wider. Almost balloon shaped. Feeling uneasy, with a sudden sense of fear, you stand up and leave. You exit the cafeteria, and walk down the hallway.

You see that the hallway's are long, white, and never lead the direction out. You feel like the halls are just too close to you. Trapping you. The air feels hot, and its starting to get hard to breathe.

_'That's it!' _You think, you rush back to the cafeteria, and walk right up to First Prize you whisper in his ear.

"First Prize we need to talk, Prizr

He speaks, his voice now slow and glitchy.

"Iiiiiiii hhhhhaaaaaaave been prrrrrrrogrrramed to deeeeeeesire yoooooour immmmmmmage."

And suddenly, First Prize begins to shake. Your mind rattles, and you run out of the cafeteria.

You run, you don't know where your headed, nor do you care. The pthers students are slowly deteriorating. And so will you if you don't get out.

Ypu have to get out, now!


	7. Chapter 7

You rush down the hallway, there had to be a way out. There just had to be a way out. But you know you couldn't leave without the notebooks. You know they were in Mr Baldi's office. So, you begin the look. You turn corners, you look for secret passage ways.

All the while, you continue to panic. It was stop ing hot, it was hard to breathe. You kept looking behind you, wondering if there's anyone coming after you.

You turn a corner, and then you spot something tall and green at the end of the hallway. You suddenly feel a rush, and then you run, you go as fast as you can. You could feel your heart about to pound out of your chest.

"Stop right now."

Came a calm voice, a dreadfully calm voice. Good God you had to get out of there! You keep going, trying not to trip yourself up as you scan for anything that could help you out! You feel hot sweat pour from your face, but then suddenly you feel exhausted! You remember that you ate only a person, you can't keep the pace up forever.

But you wish you did, you sure as hell wish you did. Because as soon as your body begins slowing down, you feel a harsh tug at your shirt collar! You let out a yelp at the unexpected grab, and like a scared animal, you wave your arms and legs crazily. Whoever it was who grabbed you turns you around to face it. Ypu stop squirming and see that it is, or was, Mr. Sweeps. The janitor of the schoolhouse, only he looked more the other schoolhouse inhabitants. He used to have big bushy light-brown hair that looked amlost like an afro. Only now, it was slick, as if he put chemicals to clean and straighten it, and now he tied it in a short pomytail. His once grass green suit now turned to the color of sea foam. His body seed the same though, what was also off was that he didn't have his broom woth him. Most different of him though, was his voice, as he spoke.

"Looks like someone's in trouble."

His voice, once booming and cheery, was now slow, menacing, and realistic. You fond your voice.

"M-Mr Sweeps?"

After only a second, he grabs you by the wrist, and drags you down the hallway. As he does, you struggle to break free, but Mr Sweeps seemed to have a better grip than you thought.

"Mr Sweeps let go! What are you doing?"

Mr Sweeps was now picking up the pace, you turn and see where he was going.

The Principals office.

You stop struggling and thought.

_'If Bully is afraid of the principal, then so should I. But then again, I'm not a tragic.'_

Mr Sweeps opens the door and pushes you inside. You look and see the Principal was sitting at his desk. His hands on his desk, locked together, his eyes forward.

"Sir, this new fresh blood has been caught running in the hallway. When being ordered to stop the students refused orders and kept running."

The Principal exhaled through his nosenose, and stared directly at you, unblinking. He spoke.

"Well, what are we goong to do with you?"

You gulp, not sure if ypu should answer, or not say anything. The Principal continued, in an authoritive tone.

"It may be the summer time, but the rules of the the school still applies. You broke one of the rules a day and a half ago. And I let you off the hook, because you are new to this foreground and situation."

He leaned foreward in his office chair, and asked.

"Do you know what rule you broke?"

You suck in a breath and answer.

"Running in the halls, sir."

The Principal gave a slow nod, and said.

"That's right, and because of that, you must face the consequences of your actions."

He leans back and inhales through his nose and says.

"I have decided, you will have five minutes of detention. And afterwards, I will leave you for Professor Baldimore to deal with."

Five minutes of detention was something you can handle. But having to face the Math teacher was on a different level.

You feel your own heart skip a pounding beat.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Five minutes...

You stand in the detention office, watching the clock on the wall. The second hand ticking down the time.

Four minutes...

You think about what Mr Baldi will do to you. You don't care that you stand in detention, and care less of your rule-breaking behavior.

Three minutes...

Baldi did apologize for his actions, and attempted to calm you down about the entire situation. But did that mean he wouldn't do again?

Two minutes...

What were you going to say? That you had a panic attack and tried to find some idiotic way out? What did it matter? How could you get out?

One minute...

He could be coming in any second now. The tall, green, hazardous being. And only one question remains; Are you going to give up?

...

Nothing. Nothing comes through the door. Confused, you wait for a few seconds, before slowly making your way to the door. You open it quickly, part of your mind expecting Mr Baldi to be on the other side. But there was no one. You step out into the hallway. You look to the right-

"Watch-!"

You feel something big and hard hit you on the left side of your neck. The impact something larger hits you on tpur side, causing you to fall right on the floor. The figure who impacted on you didn't bother to stop and kept running. The Bully. And just like that, you feel your anger pulse again. You stand right up to your feet, and pursuit after the bloated punk.

The Bully has treated you so poorly, and you, had, enough. The orange pig has treated ypu lower than dirt, taking your money, your snacks, your papers and pencils. On one particular occasion, one you specifically remember, he managed to harass you to the point you almost lost yourself. You tried to tell school staff or officials, only to find that he beat you to it. And for one whole week, people treated you like you were a criminal who deserved to suffer-

You shaje your head and concentrate, he was fat and slow. And ypu were gaining up on him. He runs down a long hallway. You were anxious to grab him, puch him down, beat him to a pulp, nit caring about the consequences. Because ir will be so rewarding to break the Bully.

Suddenly he turns, and like a ghost, disappears into the wall. It happened so fast, and you didn't realize it, you make the sharp turn after him but-

*Bam*

You hit smack hard into the wall.

"Ah dammit!"

You shout, the head slam to the wall caused a sharp pain on the left side of your forehead. You fall down on your hindquarters, you look up at the wall, dumbfounded.

"What is going on?"

Came a voice, you freeze, as if you been paralyzed. You struggle to your feet and turn around. The professor of math stood there, a look of concern crossed his face. You realized you stood up and turned around too fast. Everything you see and is clouded and dizzy, you fall down again to your side.

Everything around you darkens, until you see Mr Baldi kneel down in front of you. Gently, he props you up and leans back facing against the wall. With hos hands on your shoulders, you see him inspect you, you hear him mutter as he says.

"Bruising to the neck, a cut on the forehead, and a bruise on the cheek."

Your head slumps to the side, only to be caught in Mr Baldi's hands, who carefully tilts your head to the side to look at him.

"What happened?"

He asks, his face showing no traces of anger or sterness. Only worry, concerned, almost a look of sadness. He put a hand to your forehead, and mutters.

"Mmm, slightly dazed."

And then, your vision blurrs, then darkens.

To be continued...


End file.
